


Overwhelming

by homesickinspace



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickinspace/pseuds/homesickinspace
Summary: There's finally a free day in twenty one pilots' touring schedule. Tyler and Josh (gladly) spend the day together. (late 2011/early 2012, RAB era)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from the song "overwhelming" by jon bellion)

Touring, with its unrelentless and sometimes grueling pace, had a profound effect on the daily ways of life. Tyler realized this, realized it probably better than anyone else he knew. So, on the off chance that there was even an extra day between cities, he _relished_  in the opportunity.

Another added benefit, too, was the combination of an off day _and_ a motel room. His band had finally got to the point, three years after its conception, where they weren’t forced into the cheapest lodging available. Of course, it was still rather quirky—the dusty rose walls and incandescent lighting certainly didn’t scream of luxury—but it was a noticeable improvement nonetheless. Tyler also had to share a bed with Josh, but that was the antithesis of a true problem to him.

 

Tyler turned, expecting to the feel the presence of his bandmate at his side, only to discover a void under the sheets. He opened his eyes, hesitant to face the sunlight pouring through the blinds. Sure enough, Josh wasn’t there, much to the befuddlement of the singer. Peering around the humble motel room, Tyler didn’t appear to find anything out the ordinary. He checked his phone—nothing. Concern building, he finally threw the white covers off of him and looked for something, _anything_ really.

 

“hey ty,” began a note scrawled onto a random piece of paper Tyler eventually found on the small desk in the room. “i’m out running some errands, i’ll be back in a few. :) ”

 

Now that the mystery of his M.I.A bandmate was solved, Tyler began to focus on other things. His sore throat, specifically. And the dull soreness in his limbs. Playing enthralling shows night after night, Tyler rationalized, _would_ have that effect. These sensations were now combined with an odd sense of loneliness. One would think that, after being in the constant presence of Josh for days on end, alone time would be refreshing. Yet, Tyler just felt _lonely:_ he missed the constant company, the normality of it all. It was safe to him.

 

Luckily, or unluckily depending on the perspective, Josh returned to the motel room half an hour or so later. Tyler _knew_ it was the drummer before he even locked eyes with him, there was just something about his mere presence that was instantly recognizable. Tyler saw him, brunet locks tucked under a beanie, arms hoisting several plastic bags onto the desk by the door.

 

“Josh!” Tyler said, voice light and enthused. He got up from his previous lounging position from a chair by the bed and quickly wrapped Josh in a warm embrace.

 

“Hi-” was all Josh could get out, caught off guard by the sudden Tyler clinging to him. The drummer quickly reciprocated the hug, enveloping the singer with strong warm arms. The fingers tapping at his back, the lingering smell of mint gum and strawberry shampoo, the breathing he felt again his chest, the stubble tickling his cheek: it was all so overwhelming, and Tyler didn’t truly know how he was so lucky to have him.

 

“I missed you,” Tyler breathed, pulling away slightly to smile at the other.

 

“I missed you too,” Josh said with a shy smile. “So, uhm, I went out to grab some stuff—food and whatnot—I thought we could just chill out here for the day?”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Tyler, while already having a vague idea, realized Josh knew him almost sickeningly well. The drummer had purchased some stuff that pretty much everyone knew Tyler liked—cans of Red Bull, for instance, and he even rented the Lord of the Rings trilogy. But the magic was in the nuances: how Josh got his favorite obscure junk food, and how he got Tyler some ibuprofen and cough drops (in the right flavor, too) without the singer even _asking_ him to, just because Josh knew he’d need it.

 

As such, the next few hours were spent enveloped in the comfort of their springy bed. Nothing about the situation was particularly romantic or anything, yet Tyler was infatuated with the intimacy of it all. There was no privacy on the road, really, so the proximity wasn’t much different. However, Tyler thought, it was the intent behind it that distinguished today from those countless rushed moments on the road. His familiarity with the movie currently playing, after watching it an embarrassing amount of times, left his mind to wander. Again, he tried to account for all the sensations he currently felt: the steady breathing, the radiating warmth coming from Josh, the hand on his back, legs entangled with his own—it was all truly blissful.

  
He could’ve laid there all day, enraptured by the serenity surrounding him. He could feel the resonance in Josh’s chest whenever he made a quip about the events on the screen; Tyler wasn’t paying very close attention, but the sound of his voice was enough. It was remarkable, really, that the two of them could see and perform for so many people on a near constant basis. Yet, Tyler wouldn’t trade the moments like these—just the two of them, no real plans, just being comfortable in their own comfort—for the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i havent written for fun in moooonths, so it was nice to get back into the swing of things :-) its a bit short, but it was also my first time writing fluff (weirdly enough?) so i hope u enjoyed! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, as always <3


End file.
